cloud9fandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla and Will
Kayla and Will (also known as Wayla) is the friendship/romantic relationship between Kayla Morgan and Will Cloud. Will and Kayla interact a lot throughout the movie, and a lot of chemistry is shown between them. Kayla even risks her life to prove a point to him. Will kisses her to tell her that he believes in her. They are portrayed by Dove Cameron and Luke Benward. Pairing Names Wayla - (W/'ill) and (K/'ayla) Kill - '(W/'ill) 'and '(K/'''ayla) '''Willa'' - (Wil/'l) and (Kay/'''la) Moments Still Under Construction, Please add to it! Kayla first sees Will when Nick is talking about him, as he sleds by with Donald. Kayla says she feels bad for him. The next time she sees him, she is at her house, taking the blame for the breaking of the sign. She apologizes to him but then discovers she has to work at the dog kennel with him until she gets the money to pay for his sled. Kayla is not a fan of the idea She sees him at work the next day. He says she's late, but she comes back with the fact that his flannel shirt is even later. Will then introduces her to the dogs, and she gets confused by why they are so depressed. He says that their cooped up all the time, and the only free time they get is when he takes them for walks. When she comes to work the next day, she starts mopping. Sam and Dink come in, and Sam is seeing double. She notices Will telling them a few pointers, and realizes she can use him as a coach to prove she has style and substance. Plus if she coaches him, she'll add style to the dog kennel to bring in more customers. Will begins coaching Kayla, Dink, and Sam to get ready to compete against the Swift team in Fire and Ice and Kayla begins to improve a lot in her techniques. But her spot on the Swift team was quickly replaced by one of the best riders Skye. After Skye had made fun of her, she wanted Will to teach her the Cloud 9 which he denied saying she isn't ready and she doesn't believe in herself. The next morning, Kayla tricked the helicopter rider to take her to the top of Tyson's Cliff so she can prove her point to Will. While reading suddenly an avalanche happens which she couldn't escape so she was stuck under loads of snow. But thanks to Will and Donald they found her. Later Will and Kayla were in the pool together playing and goofing off and talking about the Cloud 9 techniques and tricks. They were almost about to kiss when Kayla's mom interrupted and they didn't kiss. At school, Kayla saw Nick and Skye very close and snuggling together as a couple which annoys her so she decides to trick Will into putting his hand into hers like they like each other to make Nick jealous In the morning, Will is training Kayla each step, each part to the Cloud 9. At first, she was doing bad but later was doing pretty well but when she tried doing the three turns, she fails and falls, so she decided to take a little break. Suddenly, Nick came up to Will saying that if Kayla hurts herself in this trick like he did, it'll be on him for injuring her. This scares Will so the next time when Kayla almost hurts herself, Will says he's done training her and then she said " I really should stop believing in guys who will never believe in me" then Will comes and kisses her to prove that he believes in her and will continue to train her to make sure she gets this trick At the Fire and Ice competition, Kayla arrives wearing a Swift Jacket, making the Hot Doggers (Kayla's team) think she gave up on them. Kayla reveals she was only pulling a trick and was only wearing it to return the equipment she was instructed to give back earlier, saying that teal was "so last season", making it clear that she has officially dumped the Swift team for what they did, and the Hot Doggers was where she belonged, despite warnings of regret from Sebastian. Kayla and Will were unsure if she was going to perform the Cloud 9, but after what Nick told her, she is now furious at Sebastian and more determined than ever to beat the Swifts and decides she will do it. With an awesome performance, she successfully lands the Cloud 9, scoring perfect 10 points from all the judges, winning her first "real" trophy, and making the Hot Doggers overall winners of Fire and Ice. Pia, Linds, Richard, Madeline, Nick, and even Skye applaud her. Will, Dink, and Sam cheer for Kayla and place her on top of their shoulders for winning the competition, who then, celebrates her victory. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Kayla Category:Will